


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 14)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Creepy, Cutesy, F/M, Investigations, Revelations, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You believe Regina is responsible for causing the fire! And now it's been revealed that Richard, of all people, is harassing Regina! Will you decide to confront him? Find out next in chapter 14!}
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 14)

CHAPTER 14: A Dash of Fallacy

The following morning you open your eyes as you slowly find yourself waking up, the sun gleaming in through your curtains. Wrapping your arms around your body, you shiver and pull the duvet closer to you. It does little to warm you but you decide it's better than nothing. You begin to suppress a yawn and stretch thoroughly, feeling the tension that has built up in your shoulders from all that's occurred these past several weeks begin to ease. For a moment, all is bliss. And then it hits.

_The fire. Regina possibly being a suspect. Bobby. Oh, beautiful and glorious Bobby._

Sitting up in bed, you grab your phone and unlock it. There's a message from Laney that was sent yesterday, wishing you goodnight.

Then there's a text from Bobby. You quickly go to open it.

_"You fancy some breakfast? X"_

Grinning, you check the time it was sent and your smile only grows wider as soon as you realise he sent it you only minutes before you woke.

_"I would love that. Where? xx"_

You get out of bed and hurry over to your wardrobe, wanting to find something cute for once. You settle for a long-sleeve floral dress, some tights, a purple cardigan sweater and a pair of flats.

Hearing the ding of your phone go off, you turn to check it once more.

_"Oh I'm already here. Would you so kindly retrieve the door for me as my hands are full?"_

The text throws you in a spiral of emotions and you take note of your heart thumping wildly in your chest. _He's here?!_

Running out the door, you think about having breakfast with Bobby and how much of a break this will be for you. For the both of you.

Entering the living room you continue on to cross over to the front door where you pause. Before opening it, you breathe in a gulp of refreshing air and clear your mind of the incidents that have taken place lately.

Exhaling, you go to reach for the door knob and put on a smile; any and all trace of the bed and breakfast has now retreated into the back crevices of your mind.

"Bobby," you greet the dashing young lad before you, standing tall, confident, exuberant and full of joy. All the things you had forced yourself to appear.

"_, you look absolutely stunning." He replies, and immediately take note of his occupied hands. In them was a massive basket full of veggies, a carton of eggs, bacon, and other breakfast essentials. "Oh," you go and proceed to take it from him. He protests.

"No, no, no, no, let me. Your fragile hands are no match for this ferocious basket of goodies." He steps inside and you gawk at him, your mouth hanging agape. Laughing at him as he walks into the kitchen, you close the door and roll your eyes. After he sets the basket down, he turns to face you and goes in for a hug. You don't waste another second and reciprocate, wrapping your arms around his neck, allowing yourself the pleasure to soak in his presence.

You pull back and acknowledge his outfit.

His horizontal, striped, black and white sweater emphasized his muscles, his khaki-styled joggers made his legs appear longer and his white converse shoes pulled everything together. He really knew how to style himself.

You found yourself blushing and smiled, looking away from him. You feel a hand at your cheek, turning your face back. Bobby stands there with a grin, a shade of pink on his cheeks as well.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"_Really_."

Nodding, Bobby chuckles deeply to himself and turns around to grab some eggs from the basket.

You walk over to him and suggest helping him but he told you to sit down, so you did as he said.

The smell of bacon soon arose from where he stood, and your stomach made a noise that indicated you were hungrier than you originally thought.

You look at his back, watching him move around the kitchen. Methodically, calculated, smooth. He knew what he was doing and was good at it. _So_ good.

"I know you're watching me." He says, shaking you back to reality.

"Shh."

"Instead of blushing, perhaps you can eat my breakfast?" He tells you, grabbing a plate from the basket and placing a colourful meat, egg and veggie combination on it. Canadian bacon, sauteed onions, zucchini- all scrumptiously mixed in with a slightly runny egg. He places a piece of bacon and you look up at Bobby, a bemused grin forming.

"This looks amazing, Bobby." You grab a fork and dig in, moaning your satisfaction.

He scoots in next to you, eating quietly.

For a while, the only sound in the room was forks hitting the plates. Then the rustling of the trees and the sound of a plane flying overhead.

And then there was a knock at the door.

Stopping mid-bite, you look to Bobby confused before swallowing and moving over to the door. Looking out into the peephole, you see Laney standing outside, peering down at her shoes. Furrowing your eyebrows, you unlock the door and open it.

"Laney?" You ask, curious at her appearance.

"Hi," she greets you, walking straight past you and into the living room.

Raising a brow, you close the door and walk over to your best friend.

"Oh, Bobby, hi." She says awkwardly, wrapping one arm over the other. She chews on the inside of her cheek and looks back at the floor quizzically.

"What's wrong?" You ask her, walking closer.

Laney sits herself down on the couch and sighs before responding.

"I think I just ran into Regina."

At this, Bobby gets out of his chair and joins you and Laney at the couch.

"Where?" He asks and she exhales loudly, clearly shaken.

"Well, I was on my way over here to begin with, and, when I parked, I noticed this girl pacing back and forth near the bottom of the stairs. She seemed mad at something. I opened the door and got out of the car and that's when I realised she had a phone up to her ear. I walked right past her to walk up the stairs and the only thing I overheard was her using her name. Regina."

"What did she say, Laney?" You pester her.

Laney shrugs indifferently.

"I don't know. I honestly think she was leaving a voicemail. She said something like 'it's me, Regina', and..." Laney trails off, not finishing her sentence, and you hold your gaze, waiting for her to continue.

Laney's eyes widen.

"She said 'I'm here'. Like, maybe, she had plans to meet someone there? I don't know. It was creepy and I did not like the vibe I got from her." Laney exhales for the last time, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking even deeper into the couch.

Bobby stands up suddenly, making you flinch at his unexpected movement.

"What are you doing?" You ask him, standing up as well.

Bobby walks over to the door and without saying a word, opens it and leaves you wondering in worry.

~~~

Bobby closes the door behind him with a loud thud following, and he immediately begins to feel the weight on his shoulders grow even heavier.

_I know I shouldn't have left _ like that. I know she needs the answers just as much as I do. But I need to talk to Regina. Just her and I._

Running down the stairs and finding himself at the bottom, he looks in every direction and finally spots Regina on the other side of the building, just straight ahead. He walks steadily now, counting the steps he takes in his head, growing more nervous as he nears her. Regina turns at the sound of his footsteps, and feigns a look of shock and confusion.

"What are you doing here, Bobby?" She asks, a hand flying up to her chest.

Bobby heaves his chest.

"Perhaps I should ask _you_ the same thing, Regina. What are you doing here and why are you stalking _?" Bobby asks, the confidence leaking from his voice.

She cocks her head ever so slightly, watching the expression on his face.

Crossing her arms, she proceeds to glare at her boyfriend suspiciously, the clockworks of her brain turning viciously as each second passes.

"Actually, I was looking for _you_. Where do you go off leaving me like that? Is she better than me, Bobby?" Her questions left Bobby temporarily dazed and insecure, and he gulped at the accusations he was being faced with.

Shaking his head finally, he looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Who were you on the phone with just now?"

She cocks an eyebrow and a mischievous grin forms on her lips.

"Oh, so _you're_ the one who's spying on me, huh? I never pegged you for the type."

"I never pegged you for the type to spy on me."

"Oh, like you're so innocent here, Bobby. I know what you've been doing behind my back." Regina said the last three words with such contempt and rage behind them that Bobby flinched at her harsh tone.

"I haven't seen _ in a long time-"

"Since Love Island, I know."

Bobby's hand twitches at his side and he nods, feeling a blush creep up on him.

Regina notices and cocks her head again, watching his face for umpteenth time.

"I know you have feelings for her."

Right at that moment, a door from above opens and then shuts another second later. At the sound, Regina walks up to Bobby hastily, and Bobby takes a step back.

"You'll hear from me soon." She whispers to him and walks away.

Bobby turns around, his stomach in a knot, and proceeds to walk back to the stairs. Looking up he notices _ walking down, a worried look on her face, her eyebrows creasing and her mouth in a permanent o shape.

"What did she say?" She asks, reaching the bottom of the stairs, Laney right on her tail.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says quietly, though his eyes told another story.

~~~

It had just turned 5pm and you arrive at the community hospital Richard was sent to. Locking your car behind you and breathing in the crisp air, you near the sliding doors and walk in, AC blasting at your already cold face. At the desk you tell the receptionist you were here for Richard Foster and they in turn gave directions. Finding the elevator and stepping in, you press a button for level 3. You stand near a corner and ponder Richard's health and if anyone would be visiting him now. _Flora is most definitely there with him._

The elevator door opens quietly and you step out onto the hospital floor, which is busier than you thought. Nurses whiz by, causing you to step back in a hurry. Apologising softly - and them not hearing you - you look down the double hallways on either side of you and look for room number 302. Once figuring it out, you open the door marked 302 and peer inside.

The room is slightly dimmed with two beds on the left side of the room, the first one hidden by the curtain, but the second one visible from where you are standing. Walking inside, you tap lightly at the door.

"Flora? Richard? It's me, _." You near the bed at the end of the room and see Richard in his bed, alone.

With a blanket all the way up to his chin, he sleeps soundly. You feel guilty for even being here and turn to leave the room when his frail voice is heard from behind you.

"_? Is that you?" He says.

You turn back quickly and walk over to the bedside, smiling down at him.

"Hi, Richard, yes, I'm here." You sit down at the lonesome chair beside the bed and set your tote bag on the floor next to your feet.

"Ignore the smell in here, I know it reeks of coffee and petunias." He tells you and you let out a chuckle.

"You're fine, it's okay. It's a comforting smell, really." You reassure him and clear your throat, suddenly not knowing what to say.

Though you don't have to think much longer because Richard responds immediately.

"Thank you for coming to see me, it's nice seeing a familiar face."

You smile half-hardheartedly and look down at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He nods and lifts himself up in a sitting position, the bed moaning beneath him.

"Where's Flora?" You ask.

"She just left, actually. You just missed her."

You nod, thinking.

His grey eyebrows move slightly in concentration before he speaks up again.

"Now, I know you're not just here to say hi." He asks you, eyeing you quizzically. You blush and turn away, feeling caught.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have barged in like this all unexpected and all, but-"

Richard cuts you off with a wave of his hand and shakes his head.

"You really don't have to apologise, I know why you're here."

"You do?" You ask him, confused.

He nods. "Of course. Finding me like that upstairs must've been scary. I don't blame you."

Inhaling, you nod your head slowly, looking at his blanket.

"Well, yes, you're right. But, that's not just what I came here for."

At this Mr. Foster raises an eyebrow and looks at you silently, waiting for you to continue. And you do.

"What's going on between you and Regina?" You ask him, feeling the air get colder in the room. Your arms are covered with goosebumps and you shudder at the tone of your voice, quickly regretting your question. Your decision to come here at all.

Richard seems to freeze up as well, his hands twitching. His eyes move straight ahead and he refuses to look at you.

You lean in a little closer, fighting the temptation to run out the door and get right back into your car.

"I won't tell a word of this to anyone, Mr. Foster, I just want to know. Are you-"

Richard cuts you off again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, still not meeting your gaze.

You scoot closer.

"It's okay, Mr. Foster, I seriously won't tell a soul."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He repeats but his eyes glaze over to meet yours, fear gripping them.

At this, you pull back.

"What's going on?" You mouth.

He doesn't respond, but instead, points subtly to the desk across from him. There's a couple cups, a book, and then a pot of flowers. Except, you quickly notice that it wasn't just a pot of flowers. There's something hidden beneath the soil, something blinking.

Realisation dawns on you and quickly turn back to Richard, turning your back to the flowers.

"Is that a camera?" You mouth again, and watch as he nods slowly.

"Can you pass me my notepad, dear, I just want to write down a list of groceries. Could you grab me something from the store?" He asks, and at first you look at him confused, but then go along with it, knowing what he's trying to do.

"Oh, of course." You reply, going for the notepad and pen on the tray next to you, and handing it to him, chills running down your back.

He writes furiously, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple.

After a moment he hands it to you and you take it swiftly, not wanting to look at it just yet.

You stand up and turn to look at him. Putting on a fake smile, you say goodbye to him and walk out the door.

After you close it behind you, you pull the note up to your face at rapid speed and your heart stops as you read the words on the piece of paper.

_She's watching me._


End file.
